creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Ticci Toby Vs. The Smiling Cat
'Ticci Toby vs. The Smiling Cat' by Psychopasta The full moon seemed to go in separate ways as Terrance and Hailey drove down the pitch black street. The dark trees dancing to the wind as fall has come to a close, with winter sneaking behind it. Terrance and Hailey just had Thanksgiving dinner at Terrance's parents house, and were heading home. By the time they got in the driveway, they seemed to feel a little exhausted. Almost. Light-headed and dizzy. Hailey asked what was happening. But as Terrance was about to respond, it all went black. Terrance somehow woke up and saw a tall figure wearing a dark suit and tie standing over the boyfriend and girlfriend. He notices the tentacles pultruding from the figure's back, and the lack of facial features: no eyes, no nose, or even a mouth. Just a blank head. But it held Terrance's hypnotized stare for a moment, then the faceless figure reached down for Terrance's neck and- SNAP! The figure had crushed Terrance's wind-pipe with his own bare hand. Police came to the scene, but saw nothing but the bodies of the couple laying in the front lawn. Then ruled it, a "Homicide". ---- Denver Colorado: November 30th, 2011: 12:00 AM: He was once an abused child, now a puppet on strings that murdered his tormenter, who was once a loving father. Toby Erin Rodgers had recently been out and about for quite sometime after the incident. He started chain-smoking and drank till he wasn't able to walk on his own two feet. But while he wasn't becoming a drunken killing machine, he kept hearing a voice in his head calling out to him in a distance. Toby listened and did what the voice told him to do. He suddenly had a feeling he wasn't alone in this dark neighborhood, so he looked and saw nothing. Then he decided to follow the voices orders. He went down the street and saw a familiar house. His family's house. Toby remembered the time he killed his abusive father, he had a ball. But he also remembered his sister in that car crash. He never stopped remembering that tragic moment. He used to tear up after remembering it. Guess he is as dry as a desert now. It's as if he cried, he would tear up blood, or some inky black substance instead of actual tears. We'll never know. As he remembered, he was completely blank. Just for a moment. Then lowered his head, and tightened his grip. "It should've been me..." He said. "It should've been me who died in that crash... She didn't deserve this... Why was I the lucky one, instead of her...?" He looked at the house, and said, "Guess there is a God after all..." He walked up to the front door and knocked three times before calling out to his mother. No response. He knocked and called out again for his mother, and once more, no response. He started to get unnerved by this, he tried desperately to find an entering inside the house, till he saw a broken window where his old room was. He got a ladder, climbed up, and crawled through it. He walked around the house, adjusting his eyes through the darkness till he saw a flashlight. He turned it on, and memories came fluttering back. Bad ones, and good ones. Like how he remembered it. His father beating him and his family, his mother taking him to the hospital, seeing his sister die on that hospital bed. He was happy when he finally killed his father. His father was thought as a nobody, a sick twisted freak who enjoyed making his family's lives a living hell. Toby was now living the dream as an avenger, a remote-control robot. "This is it." Toby replied, "This is where I did it. The bastard got what he deserved. The fucking coward." He looked around and saw it. The family photo. Sitting there on the fireplace. He saw his sister there, and finally shed one, single tear from one of his eyes. Surprisingly, it was regular tears. Suddenly, he heard something moving around upstairs. The pitter-patter of tiny feet came out from one of the rooms, down the steps and into the garage. Toby tried to shine the flashlight to stairs, but the thing was too fast. "Who's there?!" He asked, taken by surprise. He went over to the door to the garage, now opened a creak. Slowly pulled it. And out of nowhere... The door swung open to reveal a humanoid creature with cat-like facial features. It let out a horrendous shriek as it grabbed Toby, who screamed and thrashed around, and threw the boy on his back. Toby shined the flashlight at the creature's face, attempting to blind it. That's where he saw it's clothing. It wore a dark jacket with a red scarf, black pants and had large cat like ears and tail. There was no human hair, no human distinction, it was just a cat-like head with a tail and retractable claws. Toby found the strength to fight back, he swung his hatchets at the creature, who ducks and grabs Toby's arm, and broke it. Toby didn't feel the pain shooting up his arm, he just kept going after the monster. He swung his hatchet at the creature's face, but the beast didn't react, he just pulled it out of it's skull and used it as it's own weapon. Toby saw it act out in a way only a mental patient would act. "What?! It's immune to pain too?!" Toby thought to himself. Toby then notices a wide, harlequin jester-like grin spread across the creature's face. He tried to swing his hatchet one last time before the creature blocked it, by grabbing his arm. Toby was thrown downstairs and into the garage. The creature pounced from the top of the stairs and onto Toby. Toby tried desperately to fight back, but the creature was too strong, and it's claws just goes right through Toby's flesh like a hot knife through butter. He punched the creature's face over and over, and over again till he saw a screwdriver on the floor, grabbed it, and plunged it into one of it's red eyes. The beast again just pulled it out and used it against the child, grinning madly. This time, even wider. The creature dance a sickly, twisted dance towards Toby before stopping to use the screwdriver again. Toby lunged at the creature, hatchet ready, and plunges the hatchet into the creature's brain. But right before doing so, the creature jams the screwdriver into Toby's stomach. Both fall down, loosing blood rapidly. Toby is fading away, but he suddenly felt idle. A voice is telling him to do it, kill the beast. Then... as he finally felt the psychotic adrenaline pumping through his veins, he got back up and took the other hatchet from the floor. He saw the creature smile even wider than before till the curl of his lips spread all over his face. He swung rapidly at the creature's arms, chopping them off, the creature kept on smiling away. Toby caves the creature's face in with blow after blow, then slamming the hatchet into it's mouth, breaking every fang off till it's blood gushed out from the new wound. Toby smiled, and stared at the creature with an evil gleam in his eyes. He cracked his neck, and twitched. But as he did so, the creature slowly got up, and smiled even as it's mouth had been caved open. Hatchet still in it's mouth. Toby's eyes widened as it rose, he tried to stab it, chop it to pieces, anything to keep it down. Never had it fell down this time. The creature let out a huge scream at Toby, he fell on his back and crab walked backwards away from it. It slowly stepped towards him, but Toby bumped into a propane tank, saw it, and knew what he had to do. He grabbed a match, and turned the tank on. Toby lit the propane tank's gas with his match, and due to the amount of gushing blood, lit the two on fire. The creature shrieked and flailed around as Toby slowly got up and walked over to the screaming beast. And Toby screamed at it as he swung his hatchet at the creature's neck, decapitating it. Then Toby saw the flames grow higher and higher till the flames continue to climb up the stairs and into the kitchen. Then, the whole house was engulfed. Toby ran up the stairs and felt the blunt force of the roof caving in. And it all went black. The next morning, the whole neighborhood saw the fire department put out the flames. Police and an ambulance surrounded the scene. The victims in those flames, was a stray black cat, and Toby Erin Rodgers, the boy who murdered his father, and a slew of victims. Toby was taken to a local burn center in the hospital. The cat was taken to a pet hospital further down the road. During the time being wheeled in a gurney, Toby's heart kept pounding. He was awake this whole time. He wanted to kill them all. But without his flesh, he was stiff as a board. Even though... he was alive and well. ---- "We have breaking news, After an anonymous house fire, burn victim Toby Erin Rodgers broke out of a local hospital. Mutilating other patients and doctors along his escape. He left bloody hand writings that resemble the Slenderman kidnappings. And that's not all, to put the icing on the cake, a similar event took place in a local pet hospital further away from the hospital Toby Erin Rodgers escaped from. Victims spoke about a badly burned cat murdering other doctors and surgeons with their own tools, then leapt through a window and was never heard from again. They saw a note that was addressed to someone by the name of 'Smile Dog'. We don't know for sure that it might be a gang member, a cyber hacker, or just a made up name, that name remains a mystery. But one thing for certain, that the person refers to themself in the note as 'The Smiling Cat'. Back to you, Stanley." The news spread like a virus. Toby knew he had to get away from civilization for a while, wait for the pandemonium to die down. He walked with Slenderman through the woods, after being badly burned to the very bones of his frame. Some of his flesh is still attached though. But, after bringing back memories, even though his lips were now gone. He had a wide... grin on his face. Category:Beings Category:Slenderman Category:Animals Category:Original Category:Psychopasta Category:Versus Category:Spin-Off Category:Creepypasta